Email my Heart
by ashley678
Summary: story is finally finished .... This is a LG story. Summer vacation starts at Hilridge... Lizzie and Gordo chat online, not knowing who the other is ... Things get interesting when one of them finds out the truth..finished
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED.  
  
THANKS...ASHLEY  
  
E MAIL MY HEART- Chapter one  
  
LIZZIE P.O.V.  
  
It's the last day of school as a freshman...next year we will all come back as sophomores. I have been looking forward to this day all year long. Oooh this is soooo great. I can't even begin to explain how incredibly cool this is.  
  
(Later that morning)  
  
"Hey Miranda. Hey Gordo... what's crackin guys?" "Are you guys as excited as I am about today?" "Hell yeah." Miranda said with a smirk. "You betcha Liz." Gordo shot me a cute grin. " Let's get to class guys.. Sooner we're there the sooner we're gone." Lol.  
  
(lunch)  
  
"Ok... we only have to sit through three more class periods... and then our summer begins..." said Miranda reassuringly. "Too bad all three of my next periods suck." I said. "It's ok Lizzie. Just think.... You only have to sit through those classes one more time this year... then school is over and we will be on our way home, to summer vacation." Gordo said, giving me a reassuring pat on the back .  
  
(Final bell rings)  
  
"Yes!!!!! School is finally out.... Watch out summer.... Here I come!! ." I screamed as the bell sounded. "Come on Lizzie. We're gunna miss the bus..." A frantic Miranda yelped. "Hey guys... My dad's here. Do you guys want a ride?" Gordo asked, already knowing the answer. "Thank god!" Miranda said "I am soooo grateful Gordo... for like the last week, Larry keeps tryin to sit next to me on the bus. Yesterday I almost had to take him up on his offer... oh yeah ... I never thanked you for letting me use you lap as a seat Liz...lol   
  
(On the phone)- M=MIRANDA, G=GORDO, L=LIZZIE  
  
M: Hey Liz what's up?  
  
L: Nothin.. Just cleanin my room, and gettin ready to surf the net.. lol  
  
M : Let's three-way Gordo.  
  
L :Okay.   
  
G: Hey guys   
  
M+L : Hey  
  
L : Whatcha doin? . .  
  
G: Watchin TV. I am sooo bored. I am probably gunna go to bed here in a minute.  
  
M : Yeah me too.  
  
L :Okay well I guess I will let you guys go then  
  
G: K see ya Lizzie call me tomorrow okay?  
  
L :OK  
  
M: Me too. Love ya guys  
  
click.  
  
click.  
  
click.  
  
(Lizzie online)- Brighteyes1456= Lizzie, Talk2me= Gordo  
  
instant message, after finding each other in a chat room.  
  
  
  
Brighteyes1456: hey   
  
Talk2me: hey   
  
Talk2me: u came to the right guy for advice..   
  
Brighteyes1456: cool I am glad.  
  
Talk2me: where are you from?  
  
Brighteyes1456: ok lets make a deal .. no specifics.... as in name and location or anything else that would give away where we are from okay?  
  
Talk2me: sure... so what did you need advice on?  
  
Brighteyes1456: I think that I am in love with my best guy friend. I am scared that if I tell him, he wont feel the same. or start acting all weird around me, or somethin.  
  
Talk2me: I know the feeling.   
  
Talk2me: I am in the same situation right now.  
  
Brighteyes1456: really?  
  
Brighteyes1456: that's weird.. so ya can't give me any advice then?   
  
Talk2me: I can try.  
  
Brighteyes1456: haha  
  
Talk2me: how long u known him?   
  
Brighteyes1456: 14 years.   
  
Brighteyes1456: we have been best friends forever.   
  
Talk2me: whoa!!   
  
Brighteyes1456: our moms are really close.   
  
Talk2me: that is soooo incredibly weird. that is exactly how long I have been friends with my friend that I am in this same situation with. cool.  
  
Talk2me: she only lives a few minutes away from me.  
  
Brighteyes1456: cool me too..lol  
  
Brighteyes1456: this is sooo weird... but at least I have someone that I can talk about this too...because you understand what I am going through.. I can't tell my other friend, because I am afraid that she would tell him. Then everything will be ruined...  
  
Talk2me: yeah I know what ya mean. so what is your friends name?  
  
Brighteyes1456: nope remember ...no specifics.  
  
Talk2me: oh yeah sorry... lol  
  
Talk2me: can I at least know what state.. I promise I want ask anymore..   
  
Brighteyes1456: ok fine but that's it ... I live in California. u?   
  
Talk2me: me too.  
  
Brighteyes1456: so are you gunna tell her?  
  
Brighteyes1456: or have you already?   
  
Talk2me: I haven't told her yet... I am trying to find a way to tell her without actually telling her. if ya know what i'm talkin about?  
  
Brighteyes1456 : you mean like just drop little hints until she figures it out?  
  
Talk2me: yeah.   
  
Talk2me: do u love him?   
  
Brighteyes1456: yes.   
  
Brighteyes1456: I have for a while now.   
  
Talk2me: are you gunna tell him, or drop hints like I am?  
  
Brighteyes1456: I dunno but I think that I am gunna try to tell him.... how should I say it?   
  
Talk2me: you should say this... hey I gotta tell u somethin, okay?   
  
Talk2me: we've been friends forever an I know that this might sound weird, but I think that I am in love with you.   
  
Brighteyes1456: will that work?   
  
Talk2me:i dunno but if anyone said that to me ... I would be thrilled...lol  
  
Brighteyes1456: lol.  
  
Brighteyes1456: but it is soooo ... blunt. I would be embarrassed to say it like that.   
  
Talk2me: oh well, at least I tried... see I am not to good at this subject either... lol  
  
Brighteyes1456: hmmm .. well thanks for talkin to me it was fun. but I am really tired and I think I am gunna go to bed....do you wanna talk to me tomorrow?  
  
Talk2me: yeah sure... how bout at 10:00p.m.   
  
Brighteyes1456: ok talk to ya then  
  
Talk2me:ok bye. 


	2. chapter 2

HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.... TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, THE R RATING IS FOR LATER CHAPTERS. I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE IT SO FAR... LOVE YA... ASHLEY  
  
Email my Heart - chapter 2   
  
Gordo POV  
  
Today is going to be so great. First official day of summer vacation.  
  
Mom I am going to take a shower okay? If Lizzie or Miranda call will you please tell them? Sure, David. Gordo's mom said as she finished loading the dishwasher. Hmmm I wonder what we will be doing today? I saved up about seventy five dollars from the garage sale last weekend ... maybe I will take the girls out to a movie and dinner or something.   
  
(On the phone) L= Lizzie G=Gordo M=Miranda  
  
G: hey Lizzie  
  
L: hi Gordo. Today is the first official day of summer break. Neat huh.  
  
G: yup I am sooo excited. I got to sleep in today ...   
  
L: well I would have got to sleep in, if I didn't accidentally turn on my alarm clock last night... lol oh well   
  
G: hey do ya wanna three way Miranda?  
  
L: okay.  
  
M: hey amigos what's up?  
  
L: not much how bout' you?  
  
M: same as you.  
  
G: do you guys wanna go to a movie? I saved up some garage sale money.   
  
L: yeah of course.  
  
M: well I would but my cousins are coming down from Mexico today.  
  
G: that sucks. Well umm do you want us to come over to keep you company?  
  
L: yeah Randa... we'll come to cheer ya up...  
  
M: nah its okay guys. You two can go... plus I have some catching up to do with my cousins.  
  
L: are you sure?  
  
M: yeah-positive...ok well I will talk to you guys later...  
  
L+G: bye.  
  
G: so Liz do ya still wanna go to a movie now that Miranda isn't coming?  
  
L: yeah I haven't been to a movie for a really long time. What are we seeing?  
  
G: I don't care I will take you to what ever you want to see.  
  
L: okay...how about 28 DAYS LATER?  
  
G: isn't that scary? I thought you didn't like scary movies.  
  
L: I only like them when there is someone there with me to hold my hand and be there for me to jump on lol....  
  
G: ok.....I will be your big protector...lol  
  
L: cool... well I will be ready in about an hour do ya wanna pick me up?  
  
G: sure I will be there in an hour.   
  
L: k bye.  
  
G: bye.  
  
(An hour later-no POV)  
  
Matt jumped up from the couch where he was watching TV to answer the door.  
  
Usually Gordo just walked in the McGuire house. But today it felt different.. Today it was a date. Just Lizzie, and Gordo, going to see a scary movie alone in the dark. Ooh the possibilities. Thought Gordo to himself. "Oh.... matt.... I uhh ... wasn't expecting you to answer ... I thought ." Yeah I know, you thought Lizzie was gunna answer it. Sorry Gordo but my sister is still in her room getting ready for your hot date... haha..." "uh... is that what she called it? A date?" Well no. But that's what I call it. Oh come on.. You know you wanna date my sister.. I can tell by the way you look at her all funny every time you see her..Haha." "Umm ... I..." "maaaaattt quit buggin Gordo.. No one likes you. Get outa here ya little sleaze.. Was he irritating you Gordo?" " wh....what? Said Gordo. Who was staring at Lizzie's tight pink miniskirt from the minute she walked into the room.. "Umm Gordo what are you looking at?".. "Do I look bad?" Was the skirt too much? Should I go change? I knew I should have just worn my jeans." Said a panicked Lizzie.  
  
N..No.. I like it... you look.... Umm... you look beautiful Liz." "Really?" Lizzie blushed.  
  
Umm Lizzie. I think we uhh..Should probably go ... our movie starts in 45 minutes and it takes a half an hour to get there." Gordo stuttered. "Ok...bye mom" Lizzie yelled as she ran to the shiny red Toyota that Gordo had gotten for his birthday.  
  
(In the movie)  
  
As they sat in their seats, The lights started to dim. Gordo lifted up the arm rests (the arm rests come up in some of the movie theaters nowadays.) and got comfortable in his seat. Lizzie silently wondered why he lifted the arm rests.. "um Gordo..." Lizzie asked shyly  
  
"Yeah?" Gordo asked.." Uh why did you lift the armrest?"  
  
Well umm I dunno. I thought that if the movie got scary and you needed to jump on my lap... it would be easier to do if he arm rests weren't in the way." Gordo said with a grin.  
  
"Oh' "I was just jokin about that. But I might need your hand to squeeze later...haha"  
  
(15 min. later.)  
  
"ahhhhhh" Lizzie screamed ... as she grabbed Gordo's arm and squeezed it tightly. "It's okay Lizzie.... here. Hold my hand. I wont let anything happen to you." Thanks Gordo." A horrified Lizzie said as she gently let go of his arm and reached for his hand. She suddenly felt dizzy as she touched his hand. It was so warm and gentle. Oooh she wanted to kiss him soo badly. but she knew she had to hold herself back. This friendship was too good to lose over something like that.  
  
please review... thanks love , Ashley 


	3. chapter 3

HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. WELL ANYWAY. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER... LOVE YA ASHLEY  
  
Email my Heart-chapter3  
  
  
  
Lizzie was still holding his hand as the movie ended. She didn't want to let go. Gordo started to get up, still holding her hand, and asked her if she wanted the leftover popcorn. "Um...no I guess not... do you?" She said nervously letting go of his hand. "No not really." He said as he set it down on the floor. "So did you like the movie? "Gordo smiled at her. "Umm yeah. It was kinda scary though. I am glad I came with you. Thanks for letting me hold your hand Gordo." "Any time McGuire" Gordo said with a cute smirk.  
  
  
  
"Lizzie?" "Yeah?" She asked. "Do you wanna umm... do this again sometime?"  
  
Gordo asked nervously. "You mean without Miranda?" "Yeah....Without Miranda. Just you and me." "Okay." She said looking up at Gordo who was shyly looking for an answer in her beautiful hazel eyes. "So when do you wanna go again?" Lizzie asked. "How about tomorrow? I still have about $60 left. Do you want to do something besides going to a movie?" "Yeah sure." Lizzie said with a grin.  
  
" I think that we should probably go home. You know how my mom gets, when she doesn't know where I am. "Ok Liz ... now... if I could only remember... where I parked the car." Gordo said jokingly. "Looks like you might have to spend the night with me at the mall. (Movie Theater was in the mall just in case you were wondering lol.) She laughed as she walked out into the parking lot. "There it is Gordo." She said as she pointed to the red Toyota.  
  
On the car ride home they listened to the radio full blast. As they were sing along to the radio, Lizzie was wondering if he had meant what he said about coming again. She wondered if he would consider it a date. (Lizzie looked over at Gordo who was imitating Britney Spears in a high pitch voice, and dancing around as if nothing had happened.) By the looks of things, Gordo had only meant is as for them to be friends...just like always.  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
I should check my Email. Lizzie thought to herself. When she signed on, she was not surprised that she had gotten 2 new Emails. One from Gordo and one from Miranda.  
  
****Gordo and Lizzie both have 2 screen names. That is how they don't know who each other are. One is for friends and the other one is just so that they can get online and be able to do things other than talk to each other.... But anyway back to the story****  
  
Miranda's Email  
  
Hey Liz. What's up? N/M/H. I am soo bored.   
  
My cousin is driving me insane.  
  
All she wants to talk about is her dumb boyfriend!  
  
It is soo annoying. Plus... I saw a picture of him and he wasn't even cute. LOL.  
  
So did you and Gordo have fun? What movie did you guys see?  
  
Forever your BF,  
  
Miranda  
  
Reply  
  
Hey gurl. I'm sorry your cousin won't stop babbling. I know how that can be. Me and Gordo had a great time. We saw 28 Days Later. It was soo creepy. I screamed a few times, and almost jumped in his lap once. But besides that, it was great. Oh. And I held his hand through most of it. LOL. So don't be surprised, if when you see him, there are bruises all over his hand. LOL. JOKE.  
  
T.T.Y.S.,  
  
Lizzie  
  
.  
  
Gordo's Email  
  
Hey Lizzie,  
  
I had fun with you today.  
  
Did you have fun?  
  
If you are checking this tonight, could you call me after you read it?  
  
I have something to ask you.  
  
CUL8R,  
  
Gordo  
  
P.S. You looked great.  
  
Reply  
  
Hey Gordo,  
  
I had a great time with you at the movie. I am sorry if your hand has a ton of bruises. LOL. I liked holding your hand. It made me feel safe. Well anyway I am going to check the rest of my mail. Then I will call you. Kay?....... Love ya, Lizzie  
  
Lizzie quickly signed on to her other screen name to check her mail. Sure enough, she had one from her new buddy.  
  
Email from Talk2Me  
  
Hey brighteyes,   
  
What's up? I had an awesome day.   
  
I took my friend to a movie, and even got to hold her hand. It was so much fun.  
  
I wanted to kiss her soo bad. I almost did once, but I chickened out. She looked up at me and our eyes met. OMG. I came soo close. But anyway, how was your day? Did you tell your friend how you feel yet? How are you? Well write back soon. What is your favorite color? ...... Till next time,  
  
Talk2Me  
  
Reply.  
  
Hey T2M,  
  
I also went to a movie with my friend today. It was 28 Days Later. I was soo scared. Well anyway, my day was great. He said he wanted to see me alone, more often.... Coolie huh?  
  
Oh and my fave color is red why?  
  
T.T.Y.S,  
  
Brighteyes   
  
Lizzie signed off and grabbed the phone. She wondered why Gordo had wanted her to call him so late. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. He answered on the first ring.  
  
L= Lizzie G= Gordo  
  
G: Hello?  
  
L: Hey.  
  
G: Hi. Lizzie.. Um do you wanna do somethin fun?  
  
L: Yeah, what?  
  
G: Well I had this urge to go swimming. Wanna come?  
  
L: Sure when?  
  
G: Right now.  
  
L: Right now? It's 11:30 P.M. did you forget?  
  
G: No. It would be fun swimmin in the dark. You don't have to go if you don't want to. (disappointed)   
  
L: No, sure I will go, but there is a problem.  
  
G: What?  
  
L: Do you really have to ask?.... MY PARENTS.. If they find out they will freak.  
  
G: It's okay I'm gunna help you sneak out.  
  
L: Ok, how?  
  
G: Just go get ready, you'll know when I am there. Okay?  
  
L: Is Miranda going?  
  
G: um, I didn't ask her, but if you want me to call her I could do  
  
L: (cuts him off) no Gordo it's Okay. We don't have to call her. It will be fun,  
  
Just the two of us.  
  
G: Okay be there in a while okay?  
  
L: Ok bye Gordo  
  
G: Bye 


	4. chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR REVIEWING. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH I THINK I MIGHT HAVE FORGOT THE WHOLE DISCLAIMER PART. SO JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW... I DON'T OWN LIZZIE MCGUIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THANKS   
  
LOVE, ASHLEY  
  
Email my Heart- Chapter 4  
  
When they hung up the phone, Lizzie rushed off to her closet to get her bikini. She tried it on and looked herself over in her full-length mirror. I hope Gordo likes this. She thought. The bikini was white and very stringy. Her mom almost didn't let her buy it. If Miranda weren't there to convince her mom, that she was allowed to get the same one, (only in blue) Lizzie would have never gotten to buy it. Lizzie smiled at the thought of her spunky best friend. She threw on a white silky robe, tied her hair into a sloppy bun, and ran downstairs to grab a towel. When she returned to her room she was shocked to see Gordo sitting on her bed. "Gordo! How did you get in here?" A confused Lizzie said. "I climbed. ... I brought a ladder." He said as he pointed to her open window. "Oh." She said, still looking confused.   
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said, as he looked in wonder at his best friend. "You look great." "Gordo, I'm in my bathrobe."... "But thanks." She said as a strand of her hair fell down out of her bun. "Well let's go.... This is sooo exciting." Lizzie said grinning. "I know, it's kind of a rush sneaking out like this." Gordo said as he helped Lizzie out the window.  
  
(AT THE LAKE)  
  
As they walked up to the edge of the lake they both stared in wonder. It was the perfect night for a swim. It was so beautiful. The stars were shining brightly and the moon lit up the whole sky. It was truly the most beautiful night that they had ever seen.   
  
Lizzie set down her towel and looked up at Gordo. "Are you ready to swim Gordo?" She asked. "Yeah." He said, as he slipped out of his shirt. "Are you?" "Uh huh" She said.  
  
Lizzie began to untie her robe. Gordo was watching her. He couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looked, almost naked in the moonlight. She slowly let the robe slip off of her shoulders and fall to the ground. "Oh my God" Gordo thought. "She is so beautiful"  
  
"What?" Lizzie said questioningly? "Huh?" Gordo said, not realizing that he had said his thoughts out loud. "Oh I um, said ...um," Lizzie pulled her hair out of her bun and let her hair fall around her face leaving Gordo speechless." Never mind, Gordo." She said. "Let's just go swimming." "Okay." Gordo said, as he ran up to the edge of the lake and dove in trying to cover up his hard-on. Lizzie dove in after him and caused a splash in Gordo's face. When she surfaced, Gordo jokingly splashed her back. Which led to a water fight.  
  
Lizzie was chasing Gordo around in the water when suddenly he slipped underneath the water and hid from her. As she was searching for him she felt something brush against her leg and then tug at it. She tried to kick away but it was no use. In a matter of seconds Lizzie was underwater. They were both laughing and when they resurfaced, Gordo once again started chasing her. Only this time when he caught her, he didn't dunk her. He just slid his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Promise me we'll always be friends no matter what happens okay?" He said, as he turned her around to face him. Lizzie felt her knees go weak. She stared up into his big blue eyes and got lost in them. She wished this moment would never end. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said "I promise that we will always be friends no matter what happens." Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder and kissed him on the neck. It was just a soft peck, but it was enough. Gordo could feel himself responding and looked at Lizzie, hoping that she didn't notice. Lizzie felt it, and looked up at Gordo questioningly. "Lizzie... I think we should go" Gordo said as he let go of her and swam to shore. Oh my god! She probably thinks I am so disgusting now. She probably thinks I am a pervert. She gives me a friendly kiss on the neck and get a fuckin' boner.. What the hell! Why did it have to happen right then.? Something always has to ruin the moment... Oh man, I am so incredibly embarrassed. Gordo thought as he grabbed his towel. Lizzie also grabbed her towel and started to dry off. She wanted to run over to him and kiss him and tell him that she understood. That it was no big deal. But she could tell, that that would only make things worse. So she just stood there, with her towel around her, and her bathrobe slung around her shoulder. Looking confused.   
  
The walk back to Lizzie's house was silent. As they approached the ladder, Lizzie spoke. "Um Gordo?" She said nervously. "What?" he said as he looked away from her not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I had fun with you tonight and, um, thanks.   
  
I also want you to know that I understand what happened and it's Okay....Kay?" Lizzie said putting her finger under his chin and guiding his head to look at her. "Okay he said. "Um, I'm sorry Kay? I didn't mean to be so weird..... Thanks for understanding Lizzie."  
  
"you're welcome Gordo. Lol" "Goodnight Liz" He said, as he kissed her on the cheek and left. "I love you David Gordon. She whispered under her breath, as she climbed up the ladder, through her window and into her bed.   
  
SORRY SO SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
LOVE ASHLEY 


	5. chapter 5

HEY GUYS.. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.. HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YA LIKE IT.   
  
P.S. THEIR SCREEN NAMES ALL STAND FOR... LIZZIE, GORDO, AND MIRANDA FOR EVER. I KNOW ITS CHEESY BUT BEAR WITH ME HERE.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
When Lizzie woke up the next morning she wasn't feeling well. She had a stomach ache and felt dizzy. "This sucks." She thought, as she climbed out of bed." Maybe if I take a shower I will feel better." After she got out of the shower she decided to lay back down for a while. Lizzie woke up about an hour later. She decided to check her Email. She had four new messages since the night before...  
  
EMAIL #1 from: MLG4E -Miranda  
  
Hey gurl. What's up? Not much here I am sooo bored ..  
  
Guess what? Last night I asked my mom how long my cousin would be staying here..  
  
Ya know what she said?.... 3 days!!! Doesn't that suck? Oh my god! She is so annoying.  
  
Well anyway.. I guess I will talk to you soon.  
  
Love ya. Miranda  
  
REPLY from: LMG4E -Lizzie  
  
I am sorry tat your cousin is staying so long. Does that mean that you have to stay there with her? Can you leave the house to hang out with me?... Never mind I am going to call you right now.. Love ya Lizze  
  
EMAIL #2 from GLM4E -Gordo  
  
Hey Lizzie,  
  
Last night was great..  
  
We should do that again sometime..  
  
Gordo  
  
REPLY from LMG4E  
  
Hey Gordo.  
  
Yeah last night was fun.  
  
We will definitely have to do it again.  
  
Lizzie  
  
EMAIL #3 from GLM4E  
  
Hey, it's me again  
  
I just wanted to tell you...thanks for not  
  
Making me feel all weird to be around you last night, when  
  
I....ummm.... Well... you know.. So um yeah.. Thanks for understanding   
  
GORDO  
  
REPLY from LMG4E  
  
You're welcome... I'm sorry Okay? It was kinda   
  
My fault, because I kissed your neck.. I shouldn't have done that  
  
To you.. Well I guess I will talk to you later then okay?  
  
Lizzie  
  
EMAIL #4 from GLM4E  
  
Lizzie its me again..  
  
I was just wondering if you and Miranda are doing anything today..   
  
If you aren't busy, will you guys come over later? I want to show you guys my new Video Game. Well, talk to you later   
  
GORDO  
  
REPLY from LMG4E  
  
Miranda is stuck at home with her dumb cousin for the next two and a half weeks.  
  
So we can't really hang out with her... Grr. It is the First 2 weeks of Summer Vacation and now we can't even hang out with Miranda.. Well I guess we can still go to HER house. But if you want me too... I can come over for a little while.  
  
I know you probably wont check this until later, so I will call you at around 3 o'clock to see if you've read it yet.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie Switched screen names to check her other Mail. There was 1 new message.  
  
EMAIL from TALK2ME  
  
Hey Brighteyes,  
  
I need some advice.  
  
Yesterday I was with my "friend" and I got umm....  
  
Well I guess I will just say it... I got a hard-on.... It wouldn't have been that bad,  
  
Because I seem to get like that a lot when I hang out with her... But this time it was different because this time she umm, felt it. And I was sooo embarrassed..  
  
She said that she understood. But I am still embarrassed. Do you think that she thinks that I am perverted now?... I hope that this doesn't ruin whatever chance at a relationship that we had.. What do you think?  
  
Write back  
  
TALK2ME  
  
REPLY from Brighteyes1456  
  
TALK2ME,  
  
Hey.. I have recently experienced this too.   
  
I don't know for sure, but I think that if she told you that she understands  
  
I am pretty sure that she does. Just talk to her about it, and tell her that it was   
  
An accident, and that you don't want it to change your relationship in anyway..  
  
She might be a little bit more nervous around you, the next time you see her. But it isn't because she is mad at you. She will probably not want to make you feel embarrassed about it.  
  
Well I will talk to you soon.. Get online tonight at like 12:30... if that is too late for you let me know.. But I probably won't be home until about 11:00.. Bye  
  
Love, Brighteyes1456 


	6. chapter 6

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. YOU INSPIRE ME. HE HE  
  
Email My Heart- Chapter 6  
  
Lizzie signed off of the internet, and decided to call Gordo. She picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number. It rang once, twice and three times before Gordo finally picked it up.  
  
G: Hello?  
  
L: Hey.  
  
G: What's up?   
  
L: Nothin, I just thought I would call and talk to you..  
  
G: Oh. Ok  
  
G: So did you read my email?  
  
L: Yes. Miranda is stuck with her cousin for the next two weeks! Sucks, huh?  
  
L: At least we can still hang out with her at HER house though.  
  
G: Yeah, you're right...At least it's not a total loss. He he  
  
L: Do you still want me to come over, and check out your new game, if Miranda doesn't come?  
  
G: Yeah...If you want to.  
  
L: I am kinda feelin a little bit woozy though, is that Okay?  
  
G: Yeah it's ok. You don't have to stay that long...if you don't want to.  
  
L: Well when should I come?  
  
G: I could drive over there and pick you up in about 45 minutes. Is that Okay?  
  
L: Yeah sure. See ya then Gordo.  
  
G: Kay. Bye.  
  
L: click  
  
G: click  
  
Lizzie grabbed her favorite red mini skirt and a black halter-top with her "L" necklace, and put them on. She curled her hair so that it wasn't so straight, and put on a pair of diamond earrings. Then she put on some eyeliner, a little bit of blush and some pink lip gloss. "Okay." She thought. "I look great.... Now all I have to do is wait for him to get here." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth; she heard Gordo's truck pull up the driveway. She quickly straightened up her room, and waited for him to come in.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in." She said, as she threw a pair of dirty underwear into her clothes hamper.   
  
The door opened and Gordo walked into her room. "Hey Liz." He said, trying not to stare at the skirt she was wearing. "Are you ready to go?" "Yeah" She said, as she looked into his Blue eyes and up at his curly brown hair. He must have put gel on it, this morning. She thought to herself. "I am ready whenever you are." She said with a smile.  
  
As they were driving down the road, The radio was turned up full blast and they were having a great time. Until they pulled up to the Gordon house and saw that nobody was home. "Hmm." Gordo said. "My parents didn't say anything about leaving.." "Let's go check in side to see if they left a note." Lizzie said, as she hopped out of the truck. "Okay." He said. "I'm sure that there will be an explanation inside,"  
  
When they got in the house, Gordo walked into the kitchen and looked for a note on the fridge. He found one. It read..  
  
David,  
  
your mother was carrying the laundry down the stairs, and tripped on a pair of pants.  
  
She fell and landed on the hardwood floor, head first. I had to call the ambulance to come and get her, because they said she might have broken her neck. I will have my cell phone. So please call me on it, when you get the message. thanks - I love you - Dad.  
  
Tears were rolling down Gordo's face, by the time he finished the note. "What does it say Gordo?" Lizzie asked with confusion. Gordo handed her the slip of paper, and when she finished reading it, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "It will be Okay Gordo. why don't you call your dad and see if he knows what condition she is in." "Kay." was all he said, as he picked up the phone, and called his fathers cell phone.  
  
**GD= Gordo's dad G= Gordo**  
  
GD: Hello?  
  
G: Dad? How is she? Is she okay? Is her neck broken? Is she paralyzed?   
  
GD: Her neck is not broken, but she does have a very bad gash on her head that is going to need stitches. And she also has a concussion and a serious case of Amnesia.  
  
G: will she be Okay?  
  
GD: Yes she will be fine. But the doctor said that they will have to keep her in here, until most of her amnesia goes away. She remembers a few things. But not enough to be sent out yet. She remembers that she has a son and a husband but she doesn't remember our names. She also remembers our black leather couch. But nothing else.  
  
G: Can I come see her?  
  
GD: Not tonight. They won't even let ME see her for anther two and a half hours.  
  
GD: Oh and David. I am going to stay the night in the hospital. Okay? You can come visit her first thing in the morning. I promise.   
  
G: Okay. Can Lizzie stay here with me tonight dad?  
  
GD: If her parents say that it is Okay, then I will let her stay there with you but, David. I want you to keep in mind, that I am trusting you two, to be there alone Okay?   
  
G: Okay dad. I will talk to you tomorrow morning.  
  
GD: Bye son.  
  
G: Bye.  
  
Gordo hung up the phone a walked over to his couch and sat down. He told Lizzie the condition of his mom, and that his dad was staying the night at the hospital. Then he asked her if she wanted to stay the night with him. "Yeah Gordo . I would love to stay here with you. Just let me call my mom, and tell her what is going on. And ask her if it will be okay. Kay?" she said. "Okay."  
  
Lizzie called her mom and told her the situation. Her mom said that it would be fine if she stayed the night there, as long as she remembered that she was trusting them to be alone.   
  
Lizzie then explained what her mom said, and told him that she needed to go home and get some of her things that she would need in the morning.(clothes toothbrush, makeup)  
  
(ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER)  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were in his room talking about random things, when all of a sudden it started raining heavily outside. "Looks like a storm is coming." Gordo said. "I hate storms Gordo." Lizzie said as she wrapped his blanket around her. I know. But it will be okay trust me."  
  
Lizzie was in the bathroom changing, when the lights went out. It was 11:25 and she had decided to put on her pajamas on in the bathroom, while Gordo changed into his, in his bedroom. Lizzie screamed and Gordo ran to the bathroom as fast as he could in the dark.  
  
He flung open the door and said.. "Lizzie are you okay?" "yes" She said as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. As she was hugging him she realized, that all he had on, were his boxers. Because he didn't have enough time to change, before the lights went out. Then she remembered ....Oh no!!!... she didn't quite have enough time either, and she was standing there hugging him, with absolutely nothing on! Gordo must have noticed too, because she could feel him getting hard under his boxers. "OH MY GOD!!" Lizzie screamed as she let go of him. " Lizzie.. it's Okay. I can't see you.... the lights are out" Gordo said shyly. Yeah I know, but you could feel me......and um I could.....feel you too. She said, referring to what was under his boxers. "I'm sorry Lizzie, I can't help it..... I didn't mean to get like that... It was an accident. I swear." "It's Okay Gordo. I know.... will you just help me find my underwear. and then I will just wear one of your shirts cuz' I was lookin after I got undressed, before the lights went out, and I had forgotten to bring my pajamas. "Okay Lizzie" Gordo said "I am really sorry about.. what.. umm.. happened Okay?" He said apologetically. "It's Okay Gordo."  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Thanks for letting me sleep in your spare bedroom Gordo. Lizzie said as she smiled at him. By that time, they had put candles out so that they could see. Lizzie and Gordo sat on the bed in Gordo's spare bedroom. talking. "I am getting tired Gordo. will you stay in here with me until I fall asleep?" Lizzie asked. "sure Liz." He said with a grin. " Where do you want me to sit?" He asked her. Lizzie pulled up the covers and patted the spot next to her . Gordo got under the blankets and turned facing the wall. Lizzie turned so that she was looking at the back of Gordo. She cradled herself around him and wrapped her arm around his waist. Gordo could feel himself responding and was thankful that she couldn't feel it.   
  
A loud boom of thunder woke Lizzie up. She felt her bed was empty and ran to Gordo's bedroom. She opened the door and quietly walked over to his bed. She pulled back the covers and crawled in with him. She noticed when her body touched his, that he didn't have a shirt or pants on, and she decided that it was okay because she didn't want to wake him up.  
  
  
  
GORDO'S POV   
  
I was Laying on my back facing the ceiling and felt Lizzie climb into my bed with me. I didn't move because I knew that I was naked and I didn't want her to feel that I didn't have any clothes on but then, just as that thought was going through my head, she wrapped her am around my waist and slid her hand up to my chest . I felt myself get hard. Then she slid her hand back down my body, but this time when she slid it back down she went farther down than I expected, and brushed my penis. "Dammit" I thought. "Now she knows that I don't have any clothes on and she's felt my fuckin' boner, three times this week! no... Three times in the last 2 days!" Lizzie quickly pulled away as soon as she touched it.But then she did something unexpected. She put he hand back on my chest, and leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I crawled into his bed an noticed that he didn't have a shirt or pants on. I decided that since he was asleep, I could touch his body without him knowing that I was doing it. I wanted to feel his body so bad. So I slid my hand up and down his chest a few times and then back down to further explore Then on my way down, I felt his penis. "Oh my god!!" I thought. "I didn't know that he didn't have his boxers on. Shit" I quickly pulled my hand away and put it back on his chest. Then I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then something happened....He turned his head, and kissed me back.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	7. chapter 7

SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS.  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS.... I LOVE YOU ALL.  
  
EMAIL MY HEART -Chapter 7  
  
"Oh my god! Gordo you're awake!" Lizzie exclaimed. "How long have you been awake?" "Why?" Gordo asked. "Well because.... Um yeah... just tell me." . "I've been awake the whole time." Gordo admitted to his very baffled best friend. "Wh... Why didn't you say anything?" Lizzie stuttered. "Well because I am naked, and I thought that if I just pretended to be asleep, that you wouldn't try to wake me up... or.. or.. touch me."  
  
I'm sorry for touching you like that Gordo, I... I ..I guess that I just wanted to feel you... because it makes me feel safe." Lizzie said nervously. "I make you feel safe Liz?" Gordo questioned. "Yeah." Lizzie said with a nervous smile. "You make me feel safe." "I still have a few unanswered questions for you though, Liz." "Okay... try me." Lizzie said feeling a little bit more confident. "Um, why did you kiss my cheek?" Well, you just looked so peaceful and I just couldn't help it." Lizzie said. " What was your other question ?" "Lizzie, Um...why did you touch my..... uh, well, you know.? Gordo asked very nervously, not meeting her eyes. "Well uh... yeah... umm... I... uh.. didn't mean to." Lizzie said, not quite sure if he would accept her answer. "Oh" Gordo said with a sigh. He looked into her eyes trying to find the strength to tell her how he felt, but all that would come out of his mouth was, "Uh, I'm going to go get some pants on okay Liz." "Gordo.... you don't have to do that for me, I can just go back to my room if you want me to.." Lizzie said, silently hoping that he would ask her to stay. " Do you want to leave?" Gordo asked sounding a little bit hurt. "I would um, understand if you feel weird sleeping in the same bed as me, after uh, what keeps happening when you touch me lately. So if you want to leave I understand Okay?" "Um, if its okay, I would like to stay in here with you..." Lizzie said shyly. "Okay... but would you turn around, so that I can grab something to wear, real quick?" "Sure." Said a smiling Lizzie. Gordo got up and turned the light on. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on over his still hardened penis. Then he walked back over to the light, turned it off, and slid under the covers next to Lizzie. Lizzie rolled over, laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arm around him. "Goodnight." She whispered. Not realizing that her warm breathing on his chest, was silently torturing him. "Goodnight." He whispered back to her, as he slid his hand protectively around her waist. As soon as Lizzie's eyes were closed she was instantly asleep. but Gordo just laid there, wishing he would fall asleep so that he could dream about a world, where he could tell Lizzie how he felt, and they would live happily ever after. But instead, he was left to lay there, with Lizzie snuggled up against him. And for that, he was happy. "I love you Lizzie." He thought, as he planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
SORRY SO SHORT.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW... LOVE ASHLEY 


	8. chapter 8

WILL BE GOING TO VISIT MY FRIEND IN ANOTHER STATE, FOR ABOUT A WEEK. SO I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN ABOUT 8 DAYS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.... OH AND BEFORE I FORGET.. THE POEMS I USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE FROM OTHER WRITERS AT FANFICTION.NET.. THE AUTHORS ARE, MADEFORJOEL,MINGTHOY, AND DARK SHADE.  
  
Email my Heart -Chapter 8  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Lizzie woke up and looked at the clock sitting next to her head. "9:15 A.M." She thought. She rolled over to see that the bed she was sharing with Gordo was empty with a note attached to Gordo's pillow. The letter read.....  
  
DEAR LIZZIE,   
  
I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL TO VISIT MY MOM... SORRY I DIDN'T WAKE YOU UP, BUT YOU LOOKED SO PEACEFUL. I WILL CALL YOU LATER.  
  
P.S. THANK YOU FOR KEEPING ME COMPANY LAST NIGHT.  
  
GORDO  
  
After reading the letter Lizzie decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and took off the clothes that gordo let her borrow the night before. She carefully folded them and put them aside. Then she stepped into the warm shower and began rinsing herself off. She washed her body with Gordo's soap, and her hair with his shampoo. "Now I will smell him all day." She thought to herself. After her shower, she grabbed her clothes and put them on... She wore a violet tank top with a blue flower on it and some tight black pants. She threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. She walked into Gordo's bedroom and noticed how messy it was. Clothes were thrown all over the place, CDs and books were everywhere and his bed was a mess. "I will clean up his room before I leave.. He will be so surprised." She thought to herself.   
  
Lizzie was in the middle of picking up a pile of dirty clothes, when she noticed a small black notebook open on her best friend's desk. "hmm, a little peek won't hurt." She thought. So she grabbed the notebook and flipped it open to the middle. The notebook read.....  
  
(keep in mind that this is June, 2005.. they are 17)   
  
OCTOBER 3, 2004   
  
*~I'm Still Waiting~*  
  
We met that one bright day  
  
That precious memory will always stay  
  
We've been great friends throughout the years  
  
You've brought me happiness and some tears  
  
But still I wish we could be much more  
  
Is it meant to be? I'm not quite sure  
  
I pray you feel the same as I  
  
Still waiting, as time passes by  
  
I await the day you fulfill my dream  
  
My heart will burst and my face will gleam  
  
Though that day may never come  
  
What will my lonely soul become?  
  
I want to tell you how I feel  
  
For the dreams I've had, seem so real  
  
But I don't posses the strength  
  
To spill my heart and go the length  
  
I try to tell you with my eyes  
  
That my all my actions are only lies  
  
Still you do not see  
  
The hidden truth inside of me  
  
Do I often fill your thought?  
  
Always in mine; never a not  
  
Every night you leave me wondering  
  
When will you be answering?  
  
Maybe tomorrow, or another  
  
Or will you just find some other?  
  
If this poem, your eyes fall upon  
  
I'm reaching to you before time is gone  
  
You know who you are and keep in thought,  
  
I'm still waiting.  
  
YES I WROTE YET ANOTHER POEM FOR HER AGAIN.... I KNOW, I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING.. WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HER GORDO?.. BUT IT'S NOT THAT EASY.. WELL ANYWAY I AM GLAD THAT I STARTED KEEPING THIS JOURNAL, THIS WAY.. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SPILL MY THOUGHTS ON TO.. GORDO  
  
"Oh my god." Lizzie said out loud. "I've got to figure out who he is writing this about.. Please be me, please be me, please be me She thought quietly. She continued reading....  
  
DECEMBER 14, 2004  
  
Tell me  
  
how can I stop the tears?  
  
for the desire I feel  
  
is ignored.  
  
Your sweet voice makes me tremble  
  
your eyes are like ponds  
  
where I could drown forever.  
  
Although, destiny is cruel  
  
you, so far yet so close  
  
my humble heart is dying  
  
like a burning rose.  
  
But thy lips will never say  
  
"What I feel for you is love"  
  
so my hopes go flying  
  
like a white dove.  
  
A dove flying to the unknown  
  
of a splendorous sky  
  
in which my soul gets lost  
  
waiting to die.  
  
Anyways, the dream will always live  
  
in the silence of my memory  
  
hoping one day to come true  
  
hoping one day to be with you.   
  
I HOPE NOBODY FINDS MY JOURNAL AND READS IT.. THEY WOULD THINK I AM SO DUMB. ANYWAY I WILL WRITE MORE SOON. GORDO  
  
Lizzie continued flipping through the pages of Gordo's journal, and finally found something that struck her attention.  
  
APRIL 8, 2005  
  
HERE IS ANOTHER POEM I WROTE FOR LIZZIE  
  
  
  
I feel like the night without the moon,  
  
When I do not talk to you,  
  
Cause you could light the darkest sky with your words,  
  
With you my heart is never blue.  
  
I long for the day that we meet,  
  
To tell you much I care,  
  
And how I can't live without you,  
  
As we have a lot of time to share.  
  
You haunt me in my dreams,  
  
And I hope you stay there to the end,  
  
I will love you forever,  
  
Because you're more than my best friend.  
  
GORDO  
  
Lizzie was shocked when she finished reading the entry... "The poems are for me?" She wondered.." She reread the entry in his journal and stopped on the part that said, Here is another poem I wrote for Lizzie. A huge grin swept across her face and she started jumping up and down with excitement.. Then another thought came to her.... "Wait a minute .. these entries are old..." "I have to read more" She thought. so she flipped a few pages until she came to June, which read.....  
  
JUNE 17  
  
LIZZIE IS AT MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW. I AM SO CONFUSED.... SHE KEEPS CATCHING ME GETTING ALL EXCITED...(IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) LIKE THREE TIMES... THIS WEEK! CRAZY HUH? THE WEIRD THING IS THAT SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO GET CREEPED OUT AT ALL. I SHOULD JUST TELL HER.... I KNOW THAT IT IS STUPID OF ME TO KEEP HIDING THE FACT THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH HER... BECAUSE SHE DESERVES TO KNOW... OH I GOT ANOTHER EMAIL FROM BRIGHTEYES TODAY.. SHE REMINDS ME A LOT OF LIZZIE......WELL ANYWAY, HERE I GO AGAIN BLABBERING ON... I WILL WRITE MORE LATER , I THINK I HEAR HER COMING.   
  
"So he's TALK2ME? Oh my god. this is sooo big... oooh I am so excited..... I can't wait to tell him... wait a sec. I can't tell him.... because then he would know that I was reading his journal... oh my god what am I going to do?" She thought to herself... Oh!!! I just came up with the perfect idea" She said out loud. She finished cleaning his room and ran out of his house to put her perfect plan into action.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


	9. chapter 9

I AM SENDING OUT A SPECIAL THANK YOU, TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ARE MY INSPIRATION. THANK YOU, OH, AND ONE MORE THING. TO THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP COMPLAINING ABOUT ME WRITING THE WORD "LOL"... IT MEANS LAUGHING OUT LOUD. THANKS, ASHLEY  
  
Email my Heart- Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie burst through the doors of her house, and ran into her room so fast, that if you blinked, you wouldn't have even seen her. She rushed over to her computer and signed on the Internet. She checked her mail and found a letter. It was from HIM.  
  
Brighteyes,  
  
Hey, what's up? I wish I knew your name. It is 10:20 P.M. right now and I know that you probably won't get online until tomorrow. But I guess that I will just tell you how my day has been going. Today when I got home, there was a note on my counter. It said that my mom fell down the stairs, and will be in the hospital for a while. I know... it sucks, huh? But there is an advantage to this; Lizzie gets to spend the night with me, alone. Well I have to go, because she is calling me. I will talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully we can chat. I hope you have a great day. P.S. Do you want to meet? I know that you will probably say No, but it was worth asking right? I just wish that I could know whom it is that I am telling all my secrets too. Well, I will talk to you later.  
  
TALK2ME  
  
"Hmmmm." Lizzie thought. As she finished reading the message. "What should I say?"  
  
"Oh! I got it." She said with an evil grin.  
  
TALK2ME,  
  
Hi. I think that meeting you is an idea that I might consider. You seem really nice. But I am just not quite ready yet. Is that Okay? I would like to get to know you a little better first. What are your hobbies? Who do you absolutely hate? What is your favorite flavor of Ice cream? I will talk to you later tonight. How about 9:30..  
  
Brighteyes  
  
"Well" Lizzie thought. "What should I say tonight when we talk?" "I guess I will cross that bridge when I get to it."   
  
As soon as Lizzie signed off, the phone rang. She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the purple cordless phone that was by her bedside.  
  
L: Hello?  
  
G: Hey. I noticed that you cleaned my room. Thanks.  
  
L: Oh, hey Gordo. You're welcome.  
  
G: I saw my mom.   
  
L: How did it go?  
  
G: She didn't recognize me.  
  
L: Oh my god. That must have been horrible. Was it hard seeing her like that?  
  
G: Yeah. I cried when I left her room... I miss her Liz. I wish that she would hurry up and come out of this whole amnesia thing. I don't know how much longer I will be able to take it, if she doesn't hurry up and get better.  
  
L: I am so sorry Gordo. I wish there was something I could do to help.  
  
G: Well, if I take a nap first, do you think it would be alright if I came over for dinner? Since my mom is gone and there is nobody to cook for me?  
  
L: Yeah sure. I will tell my mom, and you can just come when you wake up, okay?  
  
G: Okay, Thanks Lizzie. Oh, and thank you for cleaning my room for me.  
  
L: You're welcome. Bye.  
  
G: Bye.  
  
After she hung up, Lizzie laid her head on her pillow and decided that she should take a nap too, since she didn't get much sleep the night before.  
  
An hour and a half later, there was a quiet knocking on her bedroom door. She was sound asleep and didn't hear him knocking. He slowly turned the doorknob and quietly tiptoed into her room. He saw that she was asleep and decided to curl up next to her. Gordo wrapped his arm around Lizzie's waist and kissed the back of her neck. "I will just lay here until she wakes up." He thought to himself. A few minutes later Lizzie woke up. She felt Gordo's arm around her and was startled at first, but then realized that it was him, and rolled over to face him. "Hey." She said, her lips just inches away from his. "How long have you been in here with me?" She asked him. "Not for very long." He said as he removed his arm from around her, and moved his face away from hers. "Your mom let me in, and told me that you were in your room. Oh and guess what?" He said excitedly. "What?" "Your mom said that she is going to take us to dinner at that new Italian restaurant called Moe's." "Really?" "Cool!" Lizzie said with a huge smile. " I've wanted to go there for like, 4 months." "Yeah I know, me too." Gordo gave her a sweet smile and quickly got up from the bed. He walked over to her bedroom door, twisted the handle and said, "I will be back in a second okay?" "Okay" She said, as she got up and redid her ponytail. She changed her outfit from a purple tank top and black pants, to a knee length, Peach colored, skirt and a white t-shirt. Gordo came back from the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. He stared at her in amazement. She looked so beautiful, so sophisticated. She turned around and looked at him and said, "How do I look?" Gordo tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out. After a few attempts, all that came out was "P...perfect. You look perfect." Lizzie walked over to him and gave him a hug. "You always know exactly what to say." "Thank you Gordo." She turned around and left him standing in her bedroom as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stood there bewildered, for a few more seconds, then proceeded to follow Lizzie down the stairs.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
"Thank you for Dinner Mrs. McGuire. I had fun." Gordo said. "You're very welcome Gordo." Jo said with a smile. He looked at Lizzie and told her that he had some things to take care of at his house, and that he would call her the next day. She agreed and walked into the living room to watch some TV. She flipped through the channels but nothing good was on because it was 9:20 P.M. "Oh!! I was supposed to get online, and chat with Gordo at 9:30."She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat down in front of the computer and signed on. After a few minutes of waiting he finally signed on.  
  
Brighteyes1456: Hey.  
  
TALK2ME: Hey.  
  
Brighteyes1456: What's up?  
  
TALK2ME: Nothin, u?  
  
Brighteyes1456: Not much.   
  
TALK2MEI: got your Email. I wrote back... did you check it yet?  
  
Brighteyes1456: Nope, I'll be right back.  
  
TALK2ME: Okay.  
  
(EMAIL)  
  
Hey there. I am glad that you are considering meeting me. It will be fun finally getting to meet you. Here are the answers to your questions. Some of my hobbies are writing, acting, filming people, and hangin out with my friends. I absolutely hate A girl who goes to my school. Her name is Kate Sanders. I really hope that you aren't friends with her.... And oh my god. I hope that you aren't Kate.... But anyway, my favorite Ice cream is Rocky Road. Now that I have answered those for you, You have to answer them for me.   
  
See ya. TALK2ME  
  
Brighteyes1456: Okay I am back.  
  
TALK2ME: Did you read it?  
  
Brighteyes1456: yup.  
  
TALK2ME: Okay so what are your answers.  
  
Brighteyes1456:#1, my hobbies are singing, hangin out with friends, jumpin on my bed, eating lolly pops, playin Twister and playing in the rain...#2... I agree with you about Kate.. I can't stand her either. You know what is weird... we go to the same school and we hate the same person and we probably share at least one class together, and the weird thing is .. That we don't know who the other one is. LOL. But anyway... My fave Ice cream is Chocolate Chip Mint.  
  
TALK2ME: you are probably right about that whole same school, same class thing... we probably see each other every day. It's kinda weird.  
  
Brighteyes1456: I know what you mean.  
  
Brighteyes1456: You said that one of your hobbies was writing... well what kind of writing do you do?  
  
TALK2ME: I mostly write poems.  
  
Brighteyes1456: will you write one for me?  
  
TALK2ME: Yeah sure.. You will have it in a few days okay?  
  
Brighteyes1456: Okay.  
  
TALK2ME: I have to go okay? I am really tired.  
  
Brighteyes1456: Okay.. I will write to you.. Bye  
  
TALK2ME: Bye.  
  
Lizzie signed off, and decided to go to sleep. She curled up under her covers, closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Gordo signed off of the Internet and grabbed his journal. In it he wrote,  
  
JUNE 18, 2005  
  
HEY. I WENT OUT TO DINNER WITH LIZZIE AND HER MOM TO THE NEW ITALIAN RESTAURANT. IT WAS GREAT. I ALSO HAD A CHAT WITH BRIGHTEYES. WE ARE GOING TO MEET SOON. WELL TALK TO YOU LATER.  
  
GORDO.  
  
Gordo closed his journal and laid down in his bed. He wished that he could find a way to tell Lizzie that he loved her... But sleep came to him, before a solution to his problem did.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING MORE INTERESTING. LOVE ASHLEY 


	10. chapter 10

Email my Heart- Chapter 10  
  
It was 3:25 in the morning when Lizzie woke up from a horrible nightmare. She dreamed that her family was at the lake, having a picnic, when all of a sudden someone came up behind her dad and started stabbing him. Blood was flying everywhere, and even landed on Lizzie's face. Then two guys came out from behind a tree, and grabbed Lizzie to hold her back. They forced her to watch what was going on, and tied her up to the tree that was facing the action. The guy, who stabbed her dad, pulled out a gun and shot her mom in the face. Remains of her mom, fell to the ground, as he then started chasing matt, who was crying hysterically and trying to untie Lizzie. He grabbed him and stood him right in front of Lizzie, and wrapped his hands around her little brothers neck, and started strangling him. Matt's eyes were staring straight into hers, they started filling up with blood and then they shut. As matt's dead body fell to the ground and landed at Lizzie's feet. Lizzie woke up screaming, with tears rolling down her face. "I need Gordo." She thought. She picked up the purple phone next to her bed and dialed Gordo's phone number. The phone rang 6 times before He picked it up.   
  
G: Lizzie?  
  
L: Gordo, I need you. I'm scared.  
  
G: What? What's wrong?  
  
L: I had a really horrible dream. My whole family was murdered right in front of me.  
  
G: I will be there in a few minutes, Liz. Don't worry Okay?  
  
L: Kay.   
  
G: Click  
  
L: Click  
  
All Gordo needed to hear, was that Lizzie needed him. And he was immediately on his way over to her house. Anytime that Lizzie was in need, she called him, and he would rescue her. That's the way it always had been, and that is the way that he intended to keep it. A few minutes later, Gordo was at her house with his ladder climbing up, and into her window. "Lizzie, are you asleep?" Gordo whispered. He heard a faint noise coming from under Lizzie's covers that sounded like crying. Gordo ran over to her bedside and pulled down her covers. She looked up at him with eyes so sad, that it looked like her family really had been murdered. "Everything's Okay Lizzie, it was just a dream. Kay." Gordo said with a worried tone of voice. He climbed in to her bed next to her, and cradled her in his arms. He kissed her hair, and down her forehead to her nose. She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head onto his shoulder. They laid there like that for about twenty minutes until Lizzie stopped crying. She looked up at him and said, "thank you." He smiled and said "I will always be here for you if you need me Lizzie okay? Don't forget that. If you need me I will always come." Lizzie kissed him on the cheek. " I love you" she said under her breath. He did the same and they fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Lizzie woke up in Gordo's arms. she climbed out of bed and took a shower. she did her make up, and put on some jeans and a green t-shirt. when she went back into her room, she noticed that Gordo was still sleeping. She pulled his covers down and crawled into bed again. She snuggled up to him and watched him sleep. He looked so cute, with his curls falling over his face. She brushed the hair away from his face and kissed him on the forehead. He woke up and gave her a grin. "What time is it?" He asked her. " Its time for you to wake up." she said jokingly. Gordo rolled over and wrapped the blanket around his head. Lizzie crawled over him, and took the blanket off of him. "Lizzie...gimme the blanket or ... else." "Or else what?" She said jumping up and down on the bed. " Or else I'll MAKE you give it back." He said, trying to sound serious. " And just how do you think you're going to pull that off Mr. Gordon?" Lizzie said in an equally serious tone, Still jumping. "I'll do this!" He said, as he wrapped his arm around her and tackled her. Then took the blanket back. She jumped on top of him and tried to pull the blanket away, but he had a strong grip on it. Then without warning, he rolled them both over and off the bed. He landed on top of her with his hips between her legs. Gordo realized the position that they were in, and looked down into her eyes for and answer about what to do. Their eyes met and Lizzie was lost in their deep blue color . Gordo leaned in, Lizzie closed her eyes, and Matt burst through the door, trying to scare Lizzie. "Ahhhh" He yelled. "Gordo... What are you doing to my sister!?" The moment was lost. Gordo rolled off of Lizzie, still looking into her eyes, and said. "I um, I hafta go Liz." With that, He was gone. Lizzie was crushed. She picked up the blanket off of the ground and put it back on her bed . She crawled under it, curled up and fell asleep. 


	11. chapter 11

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. I AM PUTTING 2 POEMS IN THIS STORY THAT I DIDN'T WRITE ... I DON'T REMEMBER EXACTLY WHERE I GOT THEM, SO I JUST WANTED TO PUT UP THIS DISCLAIMER SO THAT YOU GUYS WOULD KNOW THAT I DID NOT WRITE THOSE. THANK YOU, ASHLEY   
  
Email my Heart-Chapter 11  
  
"Fuck!" Gordo cursed, as he climbed down the ladder from Lizzie's bedroom window. "Why the hell does something ALWAYS have to ruin the goddamn moment?" "Now she probably thinks that I am a creep." Gordo thought. " I guess I will just have to write her an email to explain.   
  
(Later)  
  
Lizzie woke up from her nap at 6:30 P.M. She decided to check her Email. She was not surprised to find a letter from Gordo. It read....  
  
Lizzie I know that you are probably really confused, will you come over to my house later so we can talk about what happened?.... Gordo  
  
Lizzie signed off and checked her other screen name for mail. There were two new messages.  
  
Brighteyes, I don't really have anything to say... I was just hoping that you would be online so that we could chat. I need someone to talk to.  
  
TALK2ME  
  
Hey It's me again.... I finished that poem that I said I would write for you ... here it is.  
  
Although you are a friend of mine  
  
And letters we exchange  
  
I would not know you on the street  
  
And doesn't that seem strange?  
  
You hold a place within my life  
  
Unusual and unique  
  
We share ideas and special dreams  
  
And still we do not speak  
  
I picture who I think you are  
  
Perhaps you picture me?  
  
An intriguing game for both of us  
  
For someone we cannot see  
  
So for this friendship we posses  
  
We owe this mail a debt  
  
Perhaps the charm lies in the fact  
  
That we have never met.  
  
Hope you like it, TALK2ME  
  
Lizzie responded.....  
  
A friend is someone who listens and cares...  
  
A friend is someone who's always there.  
  
A friend brings happiness that can warm and mend.  
  
I'm glad that I can call you a friend...  
  
A lot of people have entered my life, but one thing remains true...  
  
I've never met a single soul, who has touched my heart like you.  
  
Thank you for being a friend.  
  
I loved your poem, do you like mine? Love ya... Brighteyes  
  
Lizzie signed off to get ready to see Gordo in a few hours.  
  
(Gordo's house)  
  
Lizzie knocks on the door..... "Hey Lizzie." Gordo said, avoiding eye contact. "Hey Gordo." " Umm, I am... sorry about.. uh, earlier." Gordo mumbled. " Don't be sorry. Nothing happened." Lizzie said nervously. "I know, it's just that, well... lately things have been different. Do you know what I mean?" "Yeah I noticed that too, maybe it is just because we are getting older and more mature." Lizzie said as she looked into Gordo's eyes. They walked up to his bedroom, and sat on his bed. Gordo looked away as he spoke. "I need to know something okay, and this is serious." He said as he looked up and met her gaze. "I feel really weird around you lately because of what my hormones keep doing to me when we get close...I feel like I shouldn't even touch you, because I am scared about what might happen if I do...and I don't want you to think that I am a creep or anything. Please tell me what you are thinkin about all of this ... do you think that I am weird?" Gordo asked nervously. Lizzie looked at him trying to figure out what to say; of course she didn't think he was weird. She knew that it was natural. Should she tell him that she read his journal and that she knew he was TALK2ME, that she was desperately in love with him and that it didn't matter to her what was going on, as long as she could be with him? Or should she just kiss him. Lizzie did the first thing that she could think of, She spoke.... " No Gordo, I don't think that you are weird at all. I know that what is happening to you is natural, and that you are not a creep I know that we are just friends and that you would never do anything to hurt me, or pressure me into anything that I didn't want to do. I trust you completely. So please don't be afraid to touch me or anything... if anything does happen, and I do notice what your hormones are doing, I promise not to get creeped out. So you don't have to try to hide it from me okay? I won't think you are disgusting or anything ." Gordo just looked at her. "When did she become so mature?" He thought to himself. Lizzie turned towards Gordo and wrapped her arms around him. "We will be best friends forever. Okay? Nothing will ever change that." She said as she let go of him and laid down on his bed.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	12. chapter 12

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU'VE GOT MAIL, IT IS A ROMANTIC COMEDY, ABOUT TWO FRIENDS FINDING EACH OTHER ON THE INTERNET, AND THEN DISCOVERING THAT THEY WERE TALKING TO EACH OTHER THE WHOLE TIME, NEVER KNOWING THAT IT WAS THEM.. IT IS A GOOD MOVIE YOU SHOULD RENT IT.  
  
After a few minutes, Gordo got up and went to his computer to check his mail, of course seeing what brighteyes had to say that day... little did he know, she was sitting right next to him. After he was done, Lizzie suggested renting a movie... "How about YOU'VE GOT MAIL?" She asked with a cute smile, wondering if her plan to make him realize that he was talking to her online would work... "Okay ... doesn't that have Tom Hanks in it? I remember seeing it along time ago." He said with a far away look in his eyes. "Yes Tom Hanks is in it. So do you want to rent it? Cuz I really want to see it." "Yeah sure, why not" said Gordo.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"So how did you like it Gordo?....Gordo?... Gordo what are you looking at?" Lizzie practically shouted to get his attention. He was looking at his computer.... "I wonder if.... nahh...." he thought to himself ..."couldn't be. wha... what?" Gordo looked startled. "Umm yeah I liked it Liz.... So what do you want to do now?" He asked her still looking at his computer. "Well, I should probably get home." Lizze said in a casual voice. "I have some things to take care of.." on the outside she looked calm, but on the inside, she was squealing with joy at the plan she had conjured up during the movie. "I guess I will see you later." She said. As she got up, gave him a hug, and left.   
  
After Lizzie was gone, Gordo just sat at his computer, waiting for brighteyes to sign on...He had a strange feeling that told him that she would be on tonight. 15 min. later, she signed on.  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Hey  
  
TALK2ME:Hey   
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Whets up?   
  
TALK2ME:Not much you?  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Same here...   
  
TALK2ME:What is your name? I know we said no specifics but please just tell me your name. I am dyin here.  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Well how about I give you 5 clues and you give me five clues okay? Then if we haven't figured it out by tonight, we will do this again tomorrow....  
  
TALK2ME:Okay  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Get out your yearbook and we will start  
  
TALK2ME:Ok be right back  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Ok  
  
TALK2ME:Kay I'm back.  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Okay... you go first  
  
TALK2ME:Ok. I don't have blonde hair. Your turn  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Okay... I don't have brown hair.  
  
TALK2ME:I don't wear glasses  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Me either  
  
TALK2ME:I am a sophomore  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:I am also a sophomore  
  
TALK2ME:I have blue eyes  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Mine are hazel  
  
TALK2ME:I am not Ethan craft  
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:I am not Kate Saunders, okay this five... well I have to go okay? I will write to you tomorrow...   
  
TALK2ME:Okay. Bye   
  
BRIGHTEYES1456:Bye.  
  
SORRY SO SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING.. I PROMISE... LOVE ASHLEY.. PLEASE REVIEW 


	13. chapter 13

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. LOVE, ASHLEY  
  
Gordo sat at his computer for a few more minutes wondering if the girl he was talking to could be Lizzie. He looked through his yearbook flipping through the pages. "Well this person could be anyone. It could be Veruca.... Wait she doesn't have hazel eyes. It could be parker...except for the brown hair... hmm what if she is someone like Claire or something?" He wondered out loud. But when thought about it, Lizzie was one of the only ones that had hazel eyes and not brown hair, without glasses, who is a sophomore and not Kate Sanders. "Well anyway... I guess I will go to bed now." He thought to himself. "I'm starting to get dizzy just thinking about all of this."  
  
(Next day)  
  
When Lizzie woke up she had a smile on her face. She had just awoken from the best dream she had ever had. ~ Her and Gordo were at the beach. They were making a sandcastle, and a wave came over out of nowhere, and crushed the castle. She was so upset that her castle got ruined that she started crying. Gordo put his arms around her and said "don't worry Lizzie, that was only one sand castle... We have our whole lives to make more. And with that he leaned down, and kissed her. "Besides, I love you McGuire." Then the dream was over. ~ After about 20 more minutes of lying in bed Lizzie decided that it was time to get up. After she had taken a shower, picked out an outfit and done her hair and make up, she sat down at her computer to write Gordo an email.  
  
Hey talk2me,  
  
What's up? Not much here. I was just thinking about you and decided to write you an email. Here are some more clues.... I have two best friends. We do everything together. One is a boy and one is a girl. My name has 6 letters in it. I have one sibling (brother) and last but not least I have lived in Hill ridge, California for all of my 16 years. Write me back... love ya, brighteyes  
  
After she was done writing the email, she grabbed the phone and called Miranda...  
  
M: hello?  
  
L: hey girl. How have ya been?  
  
M: fine I guess. My dumb cousin is still here. Only about 6 more days, 4 hours and 46 seconds until she is gone. Then I cam hang out with you and Gordo... speaking of you and Gordo, what have you guys been up to?  
  
L: well... nothing really. We have just been doing the usual. Except of course without you...we miss you Miranda.  
  
M: I miss you guys too. But you guys could use the alone time.  
  
L: what? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
M: oh... nothing...   
  
L: well I have to tell you something... if you promise not to tell Gordo. Okay.  
  
M: okay. Spill   
  
L: well we have been talking online together and he doesn't know that it is me... he said that he is in love with his best friend and needed advice in a chat room that I was in, so I gave him some and we just clicked. We decided not to give each other's names or any other personal information, but while talking I figured out that he went to hill ridge. So I told him that I did too.... Then here is the bad part... you have to promise not to tell him okay?  
  
M: Okay I promise that I will not tell him... now tell me what happened. Quick.   
  
Okay... a few days ago I went over to his house and stayed the night, because you know with what happened to his mom and all... so anyway. When I woke up Gordo was gone ... he was at the hospital visiting his mom. So I decided to clean his room and found his journal... then I know I shouldn't have but I peeked inside of it... I was amazed t find a whole bunch of love poems and journal entries but was even more surprising was the fact that one of them said "here is another poem I wrote for Lizzie." Then I totally flipped out because I figured out that he likes me. So I kept reading and found out that he was the guy that I had been talking to on the internet, so ever since then I have been giving him clues about who I am ...what do you think? Shocking huh?  
  
M: Oh my god Lizzie this is so huge. This is huger than huge.. Its enormous!! Are you going to tell him that its you? Are you gunna date him ... do you love him?   
  
L: Yes, yes and yes. I do, I love him. I have loved him for along time.. Ever since 7th grade.  
  
M: Lizzie this is so cool. I have always hoped that you and Gordo would get together.  
  
The next 45 minutes were spent discussing the confession. After Lizzie got off of the phone she heard her mom call her own stairs.. "Lizzie. Gordo's here."  
  
OKAY I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THE MOST INTERESTING THING YOU HAVE EVER READ BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH THE NEXT ONE. LOVE ASHLEY. PLEASE REVIEW 


	14. chapter 14

(Earlier that morning)  
  
Gordo sat at his computer for about 45 minutes after checking his mail the next morning.  
  
  
  
He pondered over the most recent 5 clues that brighteyes gave him... until he ruled out all  
  
Of the sophomore girls except for one... "Now is the moment of truth." He said as he signed  
  
Off of the Internet.... Gordo got up and ran down the stairs; he flew through the kitchen  
  
And out his front door. He ran down the street, to the left three houses, and stopped on her  
  
Front steps. He knocked on the door three times and waited patiently to be let inside...  
  
Today was the last day of being a chicken; today he would find out if Lizzie was   
  
Brighteyes. And he would tell her how he truly felt about her.   
  
"Okay mom I'm coming...." Gordo heard her voice, and darted up the stairs... "Lizzie I   
  
need to talk to you. " "Ok about what?" Lizzie asked. Gordo closed Lizzie's bedroom   
  
Door. "Well I have been talking to this person on the Internet lately and asking her for   
  
advice on something." "I am pretty sure I know who she is but I need your help. Okay?"   
  
Gordo asked, as he looked in her eyes for an answer to the question he so desperately   
  
Wanted to know. "Okay." She said. "How can I help you figure out who this mystery girl   
  
is?" "Well, I brought my yearbook and the clues she has given me... I wanted to know if  
  
you could double check my theory about who she is, because I have pretty much ruled  
  
out everyone except for one person. Lizzie flipped through his yearbook with a smile on   
  
her face... today was the day that she would tell him finally. Every single girl in the   
  
sophomore class was marked out with a big red "X" except for one person... it was her. the   
  
one person that was left on the page, was Elizabeth McGuire. He figured it out. "It took   
  
him long enough." She thought to herself. She looked at her picture then she looked at   
  
Gordo who was looking at her anxiously, as if he was pleading her with his eyes, to say   
  
that he was right. That the girl that he had been talking to on the Internet was in fact his   
  
best friend. Lizzie looked up at him and smiled. Never leaving his gaze. "I agree with   
  
your theory." She said with a grin. Neither of the two had any idea what to say, but there   
  
was no need for words. Gordo leaned in towards her and she did the same. Their lips   
  
touched and the world stopped turning. Colors collided with sound and nothing mattered   
  
Except for that moment, where their hearts connected and Lizzie and Gordo, best friends   
  
forever, became more.   
  
THE END   
  
PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS YOU HAVE BEEN MY INSPIRATION. 


	15. author note

since I finally added chapter 14 and this fic is over, ... I was wondering if I should start a new fic... what do you guys think? more Lizzie and Gordo? or should I involve more of the characters from the show? ? (Miranda, Larry, Kate, more of the family?) Thanks for your time,   
  
~Ashley~ 


End file.
